The Kids From Yesterday
by King And Cross
Summary: [Fanfiction Muse - BELLDOM] Ils avaient 14 ans seulement au départ. Ils étaient si jeunes. Ils ont grandi, ils sont devenus des musiciens célèbres. Ils se sont aimés, il se sont détruits. Mais jusqu'où tout cela va-t-il les mener ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour :)

Voilà donc la première fiction que je poste ici…

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais vous allez me le dire, n'est ce pas !?

Ce prologue parle de l'adolescence, mais la fiction n'est pas fixée seulement sur cette partie de leur vie. J'ai essayé d'écrire l'histoire de Matthew Bellamy et Dominic Howard depuis leur rencontre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, ce n'est surement pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Mais qui sait ?...

Bref, je me tais.

Voilà, bonne lecture pour ceux qui prendront le temps de lire !

* * *

L'adolescence on lui avait dit. Il parait que c'était ça. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal non ? Alors pourquoi cette adolescence de merde était venue lui pourrir la vie ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu, c'est vrai. « C'est bientôt la crise d'ado ! » lui avait on dit. Seulement, il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux, en fait. Il avait pensé que rien ne changerait, que l'adolescence, c'était de la merde. Mais il se trompait. Les idées sombres, noires, tristes, elles vous envahissent. La peur, la honte la solitude, elles vous poignardent le dos. Et alors vous pensez que ça ne pourra jamais être pire. Mais que vous êtes naïfs, ce n'est que le début, rien que le début. Et il y a toutes ces questions qui se bousculent dans votre tête, plus insolites les unes que les autres, vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez plus. Avant tout était si simple, maintenant tout parait si compliqué.

Il avait cru pouvoir passer au-dessus de tout ça, il avait cru être plus fort que l'adolescence, mais elle s'est bien foutue de sa gueule, elle est venue doucement, et l'a enfermé, et une fois à l'intérieur, il n'a pas réussi à sortir. Il est faible, et elle si forte. Puis le temps est passé, il a pensé que ça irait mieux, mais tout semble s'aggraver, comme si le monde entier s'était retourné contre lui. Un gouffre s'est ouvert sous ses pieds, et il y tombe, sans jamais atteindre le fond. Il voudrait quelqu'un. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Mais la solitude le ronge et l'empêche d'aller de l'avant. Mais c'est quoi la solution ? Se battre seul, ou appeler à l'aide ? Peut-être que c'est de sa faute finalement ? S'il n'a pas d'amis ? Peut-être qu'il se renferme juste sur lui-même ? Peut-être que c'est juste de sa faute ?

La raison, c'est qu'il est juste différent des autres. Il a l'impression d'être un extraterrestre au milieu de clones. Seul. Son cœur saigne, et personne ne semble y prêter attention. Comme si tout le monde s'en foutait. Mais c'est pourtant ça, les gens s'en foutent. Qui se soucierait du pauvre Matthew Bellamy ? C'est vrai, personne ne fait attention à ce brun aux cheveux trop longs et aux yeux trop bleus. Au départ, on disait qu'il était « mystérieux », simplement. Puis les chuchotements sont passés à « étrange », « bizarre », « fou ». En bref, c'était « le gars bizarre qui écoute de la musique ». Parce que Matthew Bellamy sans musique, ça n'existe pas. Parce qu'il a toujours ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, parce qu'il a toujours une chanson, une mélodie en tête, parce que la musique, c'est juste son échappatoire. Ce qui lui permet de tout surmonter en fait. Et ça, il a l'impression d'être le seul à le ressentir. Les gens autour de lui ne montrent aucun signe d'addiction à la musique, et puis qu'importe, ils n'écoutent pas la musique de Matt, la bonne musique.

Alors il mange seul au self, s'assoit seul au fond de la classe, marche seul dans les couloirs, et laisse la musique envahir son esprit, pour essayer de penser à autre chose que toute cette merde qui s'accumule autour de lui. Il a tellement besoin d'aide, mais il n'y a personne. Personne. Et il aimerait, juste une fois, que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui. Mais il se sent inutile, c'est peut-être ce qu'il est. Et les larmes coulent, quand personne ne peut les voir. Parce qu'il ne montrera jamais qu'il est faible, seul, et terriblement triste.

Son rêve, ce serait de devenir musicien, d'avoir un groupe, et de pouvoir faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire, de la musique. Mais les remarques blessantes de son frère et la situation presque catastrophique dans laquelle il vit l'empêchent de réaliser son rêve. Il vit avec sa mère et son frère Paul, avec qui il ne s'est jamais très bien entendu, à Teignmouth, petit village d'Angleterre. Son père, il est musicien, et il ne le voit jamais. Ses parents se sont séparés il y a juste 1 an, et il a toujours du mal à supporter l'absence de son père musicien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'il s'est réfugié dans la musique. Il a commencé le piano alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, et la guitare à 13 ans, éprouvant le besoin de faire de la musique. Mais il y croyait en son rêve, et qu'importe les remarques de son frère il y arriverait.

* * *

Une petite review peut-être ? :3 Critiques, remarques, compliments (bah ouai, hein, tant qu'à faire), je suis toute ouïe !

Ave.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour de nouveau !

Voilà donc le chapitre 1. J'en suis pas très fière à vrai dire. Il n'est pas super bien réussi.

Mais bon. Puisque c'est déjà fait ! Mais comme vous allez me laisser une review je saurais votre avis, ainsi que si ce chapitre a plu ou non ! N'est-ce pas ?

KISS KISS.

**Chanson du chapitre** : Someone who cares de Three Days Grace

Ave.

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Someone who cares

**1992.**

C'était une nouvelle année dans ce collège, entouré de toutes ces personnes qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Dans sa classe, il connaissait tout le monde, tout le monde le connaissait. Sauf un, Dominic Howard, un nouveau. Mais Matthew n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il devait être comme tous les autres. Il l'avait vu parler un peu avec des élèves déjà. Ce ne serait surement pas son nouvel ami. Et puis de toute façon, il s'en fichait, il était seul, il le savait, à quoi bon essayer de changer les choses ? C'était comme ça. Il s'était fait une raison.

Il s'était assis au fond de la classe comme à son habitude, avec pour seul compagnon une chaise vide à ses côtés. Il avait à peine écouté le blabla du professeur principal. Il s'en fichait, c'était toujours pareil. La matinée était passée assez rapidement. Puis une fois que Matthew était plongé dans ses pensées, le temps passait à toute allure.

Il avait mis son sac sur le dos, l'avait ensuite déposé dans le couloir et avait arpenté les couloirs en direction du self, comme tous les autres élèves. Il passait entre eux sans que personne ne l'interpelle ou ne le regarde. Comme invisible. Il avait pris son plateau, mis les premières choses à manger qu'il avait sous la main dessus et s'était assis au fond du self, à une table de 4, seul. Il avait commencé à manger, ne prenant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les autres élèves parlaient entre eux sans se soucier du brun.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Matthew releva sa tête et planta son regard dans celui du blond qui lui faisait face. Il haussa les épaules. L'autre dû prendre ça pour un oui car il s'assit en face du brun.

« C'est Matthew c'est ça ? »

Matt leva ses yeux vers ceux du blond.

« Oui. Dominic ?

- Dom, c'est mieux », dit le blond un sourire aux lèvres. Matt lui rendit son sourire sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il baissa les yeux vers son assiette et continua de manger.

« Dis, tu me feras visiter ? J'suis nouveau, j'suis un peu paumé en faite.

- Si tu veux. Tu viens d'où ?

- Exeter. T'es pas si bizarre en faite, les autres m'ont dit ça. »

Matthew avala de travers.

« Tu sais, si t'es juste venu pour vérifier les conneries que disent les autres, tu peux aller te faire foutre.

- C'est pas ce que je… »

Matthew n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il s'était levé, avait rangé son plateau et était sorti du self. Il était allé s'asseoir dans la cour et avait branché son mp3. Il n'avait pas le droit d'écouter de la musique dans l'enceinte du collège, mais il s'en foutait. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire ? Qu'il écoute de la musique ou non, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, rien même. Encore une fois, on était venu le voir juste pour vérifier les dires des autres. A croire que les gens n'ont que ça à faire. Ils sont stupides, jugent sur les apparences et sont bourrés de préjugés. Matthew les déteste tous.

Il avait fermé les yeux, profitant pleinement de la musique à fond dans ses oreilles. Mais il les avait bien vite rouverts en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Le blond, une nouvelle fois. Il retira ses écouteurs et rangea son mp3.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu me ferais visiter. »

Matthew ne répondit rien, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« J'ai pas dit ça pour être méchant tout à l'heure. Je constatais juste que les autres étaient cons, c'est tout. Alors tu me fais visiter ou pas ?

Matthew soupira et se leva, Dom à sa suite.

« C'est pas interdit, d'écouter de la musique ici ?

- Bien sur que si. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de toute façon. »

Dom haussa les épaules et suivit Matt dans les couloirs, qui essayait de lui montrer le plus important, en essayant de rien oublier.

« Voilà, bienvenue dans ce collège absolument génial, Dom », ironisa Matt. Dom lui lança un petit sourire et la sonnerie annonça la fin de la pause. Ils avaient longés les couloirs pour finalement reprendre leur sac et était rentrés dans la salle de cours à la suite des autres élèves. Dominic avait suivi Matthew au fond de la classe et s'était assis à côté du brun. Un petit rien qui avait fortement étonné Matthew, mais qui n'en était pas si mécontent. Le professeur leur avait jeté un coup d'œil. Professeur d'histoire, soit la seule matière que Matt aimait assez. Ou plutôt parce que le professeur était le seul qu'il appréciait. Parce que quand Matthew a commencé à être solitaire, à rester seul, rejeté des autres, les professeurs s'étaient inquiétés. Mais Matthew s'en foutait de leur inquiétude, il se foutait qu'on se soucie de lui. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Plusieurs professeurs, tous en fait, avaient essayé de lui parler. En vain, Matthew était froid et ne les écoutait pas. « Je vais bien, je préfère rester seul que d'être avec les… Autres » avait-il souvent dit. Les Autres, il ne les aimait pas, et eux ne l'aimaient pas non plus. Il n'avait pas envie de traîner avec eux, il n'avait pas envie. Souvent, il avait été agressif envers les professeurs, même si au départ ils n'avaient qu'une bonne intention, eux, ça énervait Matt. Son professeur d'histoire, il n'avait rien dit, rien demandé. Il l'avait observé c'est vrai, et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui, tout était une histoire d'apparence, que les autres le jugeaient sans le connaître, il ne supportait pas de voir que les jeunes pouvaient être à ce point méchants. Car c'était le mot. Alors il n'avait rien dit, se doutant que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il s'en souciait quand même. C'est pour ça que Matthew l'appréciait, parce qu'au moins, lui n'était pas venu le voir avec cette pitié qu'il ne supportait pas.

Voilà pourquoi le professeur avait jeté un coup d'œil au deux garçons assis l'un à côté de l'autre au fond de la classe. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de Matt et lui adressait la parole. Le professeur s'en réjouit. Puis il fit son cours, laissant de côté ses pensées.

Matt avait changé, il souriait, de plus en plus, il riait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il s'était même surpris à avoir hâte d'arriver au collège. La raison, il le savait. Dom. En quelques semaines, ils étaient devenus amis, tellement proches, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Les autres élèves ne disaient rien, ils regardaient le spectacle discrètement, parlant à voix basse du nouvel élève qui avait sympathisé avec le gars bizarre. Puis les chuchotements avaient cessés, pour tout le monde voir Dominic Howard et Matthew Bellamy ensemble était devenu commun. On ne s'y intéressait plus.

Matt s'était coupé les cheveux, après une remarque de Dom disant qu'ils étaient trop longs. Si bien que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui le lendemain. « Ça lui va mieux, les cheveux courts » avaient dit les filles, « Il essaie d'arranger sa face, l'autre » avaient dit les garçons. Puis plus aucuns commentaires n'avaient été fait sur sa coiffure.

Chaque matin il s'approchait de Dom et lui faisait une tape amicale. Durant chaque cours ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. A chaque pause ils traînaient ensemble. Chaque midi ils mangeaient ensemble. Et chaque soir ils marchaient ensemble, jusqu'au croisement ou Dominic prenait à gauche et Matthew prenait à droite. Et chaque fois ils tournaient tout deux la tête une fois, se croisant du regard et échangeant un sourire. Et ils continuaient leur route chacun de leur côté.

La mère de Matthew le voyait revenir un sourire un peu plus grand sur les lèvres chaque soir, et comme une maladie contagieuse, sur son visage un beau sourire s'était installé aussi. Parce que depuis sa séparation avec son mari, Marilyn était fatiguée d'essayer de s'en sortir, d'essayer de tout faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, d'essayer de donner le meilleur pour ses deux enfants, et quand elle voyait l'état pitoyable de Matthew, et les disputes si fréquentes entre ses deux fils, elle désespérait. Alors quand elle avait vu Matthew retrouver le sourire, une vague de bonheur l'avait submergée, ayant l'impression qu'enfin tous ses efforts portaient ses fruits. Enfin elle s'endormait soulagée et apaisée le soir, n'imaginant plus son fils malheureux. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce Dominic, mais déjà elle était pleine de reconnaissance pour lui.

George Bellamy était encore loin de tout ça, loin de Marilyn, loin de ses deux fils dans ce train qui l'amenait pourtant vers eux. Parfois, il regrettait d'être parti, de ne pas être avec eux, de ne pas voir ses deux fils, de ne pas les voir grandir et de ne pas leur parler. Il avait souvent essayé de les appeler, mais aucun de deux ne décrochait. Et chaque fois il écoutait les tonalités défiler, pour finalement tomber sur la messagerie, alors il décollait son portable de son oreille et le rangeait dans sa poche, les yeux pleins de tristesse, de regret et de peur. Peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir leur parler. Mais il n'abandonnait pas, et la semaine d'après il rappelait, espérant inlassablement entendre le son de la voix d'un de ses fils. Mais cette fois s'en était trop, il avait acheté un billet de train, avait fait ses valises et était parti en direction de Teignmouth. Mais il appréhendait de les voir, et il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Une voix annonça l'arrivé en gare de Teignmouth, alors George se leva, prit ses valises et attendit l'arrêt du train, nerveux.

« Tu nous as laissés tout seul, tu as laissé maman toute seule. »

George était assis sur une chaise dans la chambre de son fils, un air désolé sur le visage. Depuis 1 an il ne l'avait pas vu, Matthew. Et maintenant il en payait les conséquences, ses deux fils lui en voulaient énormément, et sa femme ne lui adressait presque plus la parole.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé Matthew. Mais avec la tournée du groupe et… Ta mère, c'était difficile de venir te voir.

- J'm'en fous au pire, ça change rien, si tu le voulais vraiment tu serais venu.

- Matthew…

- T'es parti, comme ça, tu nous as laissé dans la merde, moi au collège, et maman seule, je l'ai jamais vu aussi fatiguée, tout ça par ta faute ! »

Matthew avait les larmes au bord des yeux, il essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son père, il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il était en colère contre lui. Mais déjà une larme coulait sur sa joue, suivit d'une dizaine d'autre. George le prit dans ses bras, honteux de voir ce qu'il avait causé. Et déjà la culpabilité se faisait sentir.

« Je suis désolé Matthew, je suis tellement désolé… »

Matthew avait abandonné toute tentative de résistance et il avait serré son père, fort.

« Tu m'as manqué putain »

George resserra son étreinte en entendant les paroles de son fils. Finalement il le lâcha, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit, content d'avoir renoué avec son fils.

« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, fiston »

Ils étaient sortis de la chambre du brun, et avaient croisé Paul dans le couloir. Paul regarda Matthew un instant, gentiment. Paul ne regardait jamais son frère gentiment, il le regardait avec une sorte de défi, avec un éternel regard où il paraissait en vouloir à Matt. Matthew n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et cette fois, Paul l'avait regardé sans aucune méchanceté dans le regard, Matt ne comprenait pas. George descendit les escaliers et laissa ses deux fils entre eux. Paul rentra dans la chambre de son petit frère et s'assit sur le lit, Matthew l'avait suivi.

« Ecoute Matt, j'suis désolé. »

Matt écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre pour autant.

« Désolé de quoi ?

- De tout.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu sais, les conneries habituelles. Je le pensais pas vraiment en faite.

- Je comprends pas.

- Essaie pas de rendre les choses plus compliquées tu veux, déjà que c'est un grand effort pour moi de m'excuser, mets-y du tiens un peu.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Matt !

- Quoi !?

- Je le pense vraiment ! J'suis désolé ! J'en ai marre qu'on se prenne la tête !

- T'as tellement était un connard depuis quelques temps que j'y crois plus trop tu vois.

- Matt s'il-te-plait… »

Son frère avait les yeux qui brillaient, mais ne détachaient pas son regard de celui de Matt.

« Ok c'est bon, t'es fou pleure pas ! »

Matthew s'était assis à côté de Paul.

« J'suis vraiment désolé Matthew, je savais que tu vivais quelque chose de pas facile au collège et au lieu de t'aider comme un frère se doit de le faire j'ai juste était un pauvre con.

- C'est bon c'est pas grave »

Matthew lui lança un grand sourire que Paul lui rendit. A vrai dire il n'y comprenait plus grand-chose, c'était une journée étrange, tout le monde venait s'excuser, son père comme son frère, à croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot.

« Aller, viens Baloo !

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Baloo ?

- Depuis que t'as pris du poids mon pauvre frère ! », Lança Matt en riant. Alors il vit Paul se mettre à courir après lui, et à son tour il courut partout dans la maison, il descendit les escalier suivit de près par Paul. Marilyn les vit descendre et courir dans le salon, riant à pleins poumons. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux, qu'elle avait écarquillés d'ailleurs. Tout était en train de s'arranger, petit à petit, et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Malgré que sa relation avec George ne se soit pas arranger. Lui était assis dans un fauteuil du salon, un sourire aux lèvres, en voyant ses deux fils se chamailler comme des gamins. Puis la sonnette se fit retentir, Matthew alla ouvrir. Il revint finalement dans le salon.

« Maman, j'avais oublié, je devais aller chez Dom aujourd'hui, à tout à l'heure ! »

Il était reparti, avait pris son blouson et était sorti de la maison, en compagnie de Dom.

« C'était qui ? lança George.

- Dom, répondirent Marilyn et Paul en chœur.

- Un ami à Matt.

- Celui dont il parle tout le temps.

- Il était nouveau cette année, et il a sympathisé avec Matt.

Paul et Marilyn avaient parlés chacun leur tour.

« Ils sont ensemble ? » demanda George. Paul se mit à rire.

« Pas encore ! », répondit-il. Sa mère écarquilla les yeux.

« Maman, ça crève les yeux, tu vois pas comment il en parle ? J'suis sur qu'ils vont finir ensemble, puis j'ai toujours eu un doute sur l'homosexualité de Matt, de toute façon. »

Ses parents le regardèrent sans rien dire.

« Bah quoi ? »

Et Paul ne savait pas encore, que ce qu'il disait n'était pas totalement faux.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bien le bonjour.

Voilà donc le chapitre 2 !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. A part qu'on a l'apparition de 2 nouveaux personnages, même s'ils ne seront pas trop présent dans la fiction. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils sont importants :D

Bref.

**Pour les reviews :**

**Mr. Bellamy : **T'es vraiment... Vraiment... Trop conne. J'suis désolé, mais y a pas d'autres mots ! x) Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ? "Je suis toute ouïe", bah j'sais pas, c'est marrant x) Et euuuh, nan je crois pas que ce soit dans Avengers... Si ? J'en sais rien x)

PARCE QUE "AVE CÉSAR". Va refaire ta culture ma pauvre fille.

**Blackout : **Eh eh, bah Chris est passé par là... Et quand le discriminateur Chrissiale passe dans les parages, on sait très bien toi et moi comment ça se passe ! Un sacré phénomène, ça tu peux l'dire ! Ah j'te jure hein ! C'est des flèches !

J'ai hâte d'avoir la petite camisole que tu cherches en ce moment ma chéééérie ! En attendant, les tomates vont pas s'éplucher toutes seules, donc mets toi au travail ma beauté fatale ! CANICHOOON J'AI PRÉPARÉ TON PETIT DÉJEUNEEEER !

**Chanson du chapitre** : Castaway, de Green Day

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ave.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Castaway**

**1994.**

7 décembre. Dominic avait 17 ans, alors que Matthew il y a quelque mois atteignait seulement ses 16 ans. Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 ans, qu'ils se connaissaient. Et rien n'avait changé, mis à part peut-être, qu'ils étaient devenus encore plus proches. Quelquefois, Matthew se rendait chez Dominic, et dans la cave du blond, ils jouaient ensemble. Matthew à la guitare et au chant, Dominic à la batterie. Ils étaient en première. Au lycée, la réputation du Matthew comme étant le « gars bizarre qui écoute de la musique » avait disparue. Les gens savaient qui était Matthew Bellamy et Dominic Howard. Mais ils n'étaient pas critiqués. Au lycée, tout le monde savait que c'était « les » musiciens. Des mordus de musique. Certains aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient, d'autres n'aimaient pas. Pour le moment, ils reprenaient juste des chansons, mais la tête de Matthew grouillait d'idée de musique, de paroles et de pleins de choses encore. Mais tout était embrouillé et il n'arrivait pas à y faire le tri. Ils étaient seulement deux, et l'absence d'un bassiste préoccupait Matthew. Parce que ce groupe, il le voulait, et sans bassiste, il perdait espoir d'y arriver.

Matthew allait mieux. Mais pas bien. Il y avait bien eu une période, où, grâce à Dom, il avait remonté la pente, et il y a encore 1 an, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Mais depuis quelques temps, les questions avaient ressurgies, toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'obtenait pas de réponses, et la peur de l'avenir le rongeait. Mais comme il savait si bien le faire, il faisait semblant, et se tuait à dire qu'il allait bien. Mais Dominic n'était pas dupe, et il savait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien, et lui, Dom, il en crevait. Car il voyait Matt se laisser aller, et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant il aurait voulu. Matthew, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Matthew, c'était sa drogue. Matthew c'était son oxygène, Matthew, c'était son ami, le sien, ou même beaucoup plus. Parce que Dominic s'en était rendu compte. Dominic avait enfin réalisé le bordel qu'avaient foutu ses sentiments dans son cœur. Dominic avait compris qu'à cause de ces sentiments à la con, son cœur, il était malade. Malade de Matthew. Et alors chaque battement de l'organe qui le gardait envie s'envolait vers la seule et même personne, Matthew. Dominic était tombé au pied du mur. Dominic était tombé de haut. Il avait reçu la vérité comme une gifle. Il aimait Matthew. Il aimait son meilleur ami.

Ce soir-là, Dominic fêtait son anniversaire. Il avait invité beaucoup de monde, beaucoup qui n'était que des connaissances. Il y aurait Matthew, évidement, et Jared aussi, un ami dont Matthew et Dominic avaient fait la connaissance en entrant en seconde. Jared, il avait les cheveux bruns et courts, ébouriffés sur sa tête, et il avait les yeux bleus. Il s'entendait très bien avec Matthew, parce que tout les deux, ils avaient les mêmes idées farfelus. Mais Jared était quelqu'un de très gentil et de très agréable, et il s'entendait bien avec presque tout le monde.

Dominic attendait patiemment ses invités et le premier qui arriva, ce fut Matt. Il lui ouvrit la porte et Matt vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire pour la troisième fois au moins de la journée.

« Tu sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Je m'en fous, je le dirais encore si je le voulais, lança Matt un sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es qu'un malade.

- Mais aussi ton meilleur ami que tu surkiffes plus que tout ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Y a qui qui vient ?

- Pizzas. Euh, beaucoup de monde. »

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ?!

- T'as invité plein de gens que tu ne connais même pas. C'est complètement stupide.

- C'est mon anniversaire. T'es méchant. »

Matt rit et s'assit dans le canapé. Puis les autres arrivèrent, et en peu de temps le rez-de-chaussée de Dominic fut plein. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alcool, seulement quelques bières que Dominic avait réussi à acheter malgré ses parents, et les quelques autres bouteilles que certains avaient ramenés. Dominic avait mis la musique à fond, et certaines personnes dansaient, bien comme mal, au milieu de la pièce. Matthew n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de fête. Matthew n'avait jamais aimé danser, ou aller en boite. Alors peut-être que les autres trouvaient ça bizarre, lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Et qu'importe l'avis des autres, d'ailleurs. Il avait appris, à ne pas s'occuper du regard des autres. Souvent il avait du mal. Et à chaque fois Dom était là pour le ramener à la raison « les autres, on s'en fout Matt » lui avait-il toujours dit. Seulement, c'était bien beau de le dire, le penser et s'en foutre vraiment, c'était autre chose.

La soirée dura toute la nuit, puis les uns après les autres, les étudiants partaient, remerciant Dom, ou pas d'ailleurs. Si bien que quand Jared fut parti, il ne restait plus que Dom, et Matt. Ils essayèrent de ranger un minimum, jetant les bouteilles de bières qui traînaient encore sur le bar, la table basse et même par terre, à la poubelle, et ramassant les nombreux papiers qui traînaient à terre. Puis tout les deux s'avachirent dans le canapé, sans rien dire. Matthew se mit à rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et le rire si communicatif du brun entraîna celui de Dom. Ils étaient là, assis sur ce canapé, à rire comme deux idiots. Deux adolescents encore jeunes, peut-être un peu trop insouciant encore. Et sans raison, comme une envie soudaine que Dom ne put retenir, il se rapprocha dangereusement du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Matt. Matthew n'avait pas réagi, peut-être trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais lorsque Dom recommença une nouvelle fois, et qu'il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, Matt le repoussa violemment, se leva et fixa le blond sans rien dire. Alors il recula lentement, prit son manteau et sorti de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur il se mit à courir, comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il rentra chez lui à pied, essoufflé, et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Alors il envoya un sms à son frère, lui demandant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Quelques minutes après des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Matt il est deux heures du mat' t'es pas- Matt ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je pleure pas. »

Matthew le poussa doucement et rentra à l'intérieur. Il monta les escalier et rentra dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte. Paul était toujours en bas. Il avait regardé Matt monter sans rien faire, sans savoir quoi dire. Il finit par enfin fermer la porte et remonta à son tour. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre du brun et hésita quelques instants. Fallait-il qu'il rentre ? Alors il rentra et referma la porte derrière lui. Matthew était sur son lit, le regard dans le vide.

« Matt ça va ?

- Ca va c'est bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien.

- … Bonne nuit Matt », lança Paul, ne préférant pas insister.

« Bonne nuit ». Il s'était tourné dans tout les sens, cherchant, en vain, le sommeil. Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à leur trouver de réponses. Perdu, il était perdu. Noyé dans la peur et l'incompréhension. Et il y avait ce baiser qui restait bloqué dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Dom l'aimait lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Et si après ça tout dégringolait ? Et si après ça plus rien ne serait comme avant ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Comment est-ce qu'il ferait ? Il ne voulait pas perdre Dom, il ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié dont il avait trop besoin. Parce qu'il en était devenu dépendant. Dépendant de Dom. Comme une drogue dont on ne peut plus se passer. Dominic Howard, c'était devenu sa propre marque de cocaïne. Et sans ça, il était perdu.

Dominic lui, était resté assis sur le canapé, sans rien faire, complètement perdu. Honteux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Attendre ici, seul, dans l'angoisse d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami ? Appeler Matthew ? Lui dire qu'il n'a pas fait exprès ? Qu'il ne voulait pas ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, car ce serait lui mentir. Alors que devait-il faire ? Il finit par s'allonger de tout son long, et de pleurer à chaude larmes. Cette fois, il auvait bien foutu le bordel. Il venait d'embrasser Matt. Matthew. Son meilleur ami.

« Quel con ! »

Dom s'insulta lui-même. Il s'était levé et avait shooté dans la chaise en face de lui. Il avait peut être évacué un peu de sa frustration, mais il s'était fait mal au pied. Pathétique. Il se mit à rire, nerveusement, puis un nouveau sanglot surgit. Il s'était rassis sur le canapé, avait pris un oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui, non sans enfoncer ses ongles dedans. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, l'oreiller toujours contre lui, et les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Le jour de son anniversaire en plus. Quel gâchis. Matt s'était enfui. Il avait pris peur. Peut-être même qu'il considérait Dominic comme un grand malade à présent, qui sait ? Dominic sentit son cœur se serrer. Et si Matt ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer, sans Matt. Il n'y arriverait pas sans le brun. Alors il se mit à espérer, comme un appel au secours, que Matt ne le laisserai pas. Et pourquoi tous ces sentiments étaient venus foutre la merde hein ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Putain d'amour incontrôlable. Car encore une fois, c'était sa faute, à l'amour. Dominic avait trop de questions, Dominic avait trop peur, Dominic était trop seul là, juste à ce moment précis. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il se réveilla, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les meubles étaient déplacés, quelques canettes de bières traînaient encore un peu partout, la maison était imprégnée de l'odeur de la cigarette. Bien que Dominic n'ait pas fumé, et qu'il n'ait pas de cigarette chez lui. Les autres étudiants ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour sortir leur paquet de cigarette et en distribué à un peu tout le monde. Dominic soupira. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez, le temps était pourri. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, était fatigué et déprimé. Il avait hésité à appeler Matthew. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Trouillard, il l'était.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et sa sœur rentra.

« Hey Dom ! Putain c'est le bordel ! Ça va ?

- Salut Billie

- Wow, il se passe quoi !? C'est quoi cette voix de déterré ? »

C'est ça qu'il aimait avec sa sœur, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être explicite. Elle comprenait, rien qu'au ton de ça voix, ses gestes et ses paroles. Souvent, il ne parlait pas de ses problèmes, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient comme ça, ils se confiaient que très peu. Mais il suffisait d'un regard, d'une parole, c'est tout, juste pour montrer qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Billie, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Pour réconforter les gens. Son frère aussi d'ailleurs. Alors quand son grand-frère allait mal, qu'elle le voyait mais qu'elle ne disait rien, elle lui faisait un gros câlin, et faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le faire rire. Depuis peu de temps, elle essayait d'en parler un peu plus, parce que, à ce qu'il parait, c'était ce que les frères et sœurs faisaient entre eux.

« J'crois que j'ai fait une connerie Billie

- Une connerie genre grave ? Tu me fais peur !

- J'ai… J'ai embrassé Matthew.

- Oh… »

Billie resta muette un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Le réconfort, non, elle ne savait vraiment pas faire. Pourtant elle aurait aimé. Elle aurait aimé que Dom lui raconte tout ses problèmes, et qu'elle puisse en parler avec lui. Mais finalement, peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Mais déjà, depuis quelque temps, ça allait mieux. Dominic avait mis des mois à lui avouer qu'il était fou de Matthew, même si Billie le savait déjà. Cela lui avait fait plaisir qu'il lui dise, et qu'elle soit la toute première personne au courant. Mais en même temps, comment ne pas le remarquer ? Il en parlait tout le temps, et Matthew par-ci, Matthew par-là, et Matthew a fait ça, et Matthew est comme-ci… Il n'avait que ce prénom aux lèvres, Matthew. Mais elle savait que cet amour fou avait une autre face bien sombre. Parce que Dom savait au plus profond de lui, que ce n'était, et ne serait jamais réciproque, même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Même si ce fichu espoir le faisait rêver, qu'un jour, oui qu'un jour arriverait, et que tout serait différent. Mais pour l'instant, Matthew ne semblait pas l'aimer, ou du moins, pas comme lui-même aimait le brun. Et même si cette idée le détruisait, l'espoir était toujours là. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? D'espérer ? Fallait-il continuer d'espérer, pour finalement se prendre une belle claque en pleine face ?

Billie avait vu le regard de Dominic s'assombrir, et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Alors elle ne réfléchit pas et le prit dans ses bras.

« Hey, qui te dit que c'est forcément une connerie ?

- Billie… Tu sais comme moi que… que c'est pas réciproque.

- Il te l'a dit ? Hein ? Il te l'a dit ? Non il te l'a pas dit, alors comment tu peux en être sûr ! Aller, je t'ai connu plus optimiste !

- Mais Billie, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Déjà d'une, Dom, c'est ton meilleur ami Matt, il te laissera pas tomber. Et même pour ce que t'as fait il te parlera encore. Il va peut-être lui falloir… Du temps, pour assimiler ça mais… Crois moi il te laissera pas. »

Elle le reprit dans ses bras un moment, puis le lâcha et lui sourit. Même si Dom n'était pas complètement convaincu, il savait bien que sa sœur avait fait de son mieux, et de toute façon, rien que lui dire lui avait fait du bien. Rien que voir qu'elle était là, et qu'elle sera toujours là, lui remontait un peu le moral.

« Bon maintenant, va falloir ranger le bordel parce que les parents arrivent bientôt ! Et putain ça pue ! »

Elle alla ouvrir les fenêtres et commença à ranger. Dominic sourit quelque peu. Sa sœur, c'était quelque chose. Complètement déjanté, mais en même temps, si compréhensive. Et putain ce qu'il l'aimait. Sans elle, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que ce serait.

Les jours défilaient, sans que Dominic et Matthew ne reparle de cette soirée. Quand Matthew l'avait revu, après cet « incident » il n'avait rien dit, il lui avait lancé un regard timide et plein de questions, mais il n'avait rien dit. Dominic l'avait à peine regardé, sentant la gêne le submerger. Dominic avait bien essayé d'en parler, mais Matthew évitait le sujet, à chaque fois, ou prétextait toute sorte de choses plus insolites que les autres pour s'éloigner du blond. Il ne savait plus quoi penser en fait. Et il était surtout mort de peur. Il aurait voulu que les choses soient plus simples, que cette soirée n'ait jamais eu lieu, et qu'il n'ait pas toutes ces questions dans sa tête. Leur relation était devenue bizarre, à Matt et Dom. C'est à peine s'ils se regardaient encore. Dom s'en voulait tellement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il avait fait. Jared avait remarqué cette espèce de gêne entre ses deux amis, mais il n'avait pas osé demander, sentant que ça ne le regardait pas. Même s'il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Pourtant, il avait pensé que si l'un des deux faisait le premier pas, tout se passerait bien. Parce qu'il était persuadé que les deux étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Mais après tout, il s'était peut-être trompé.

Dominic était aux côtés de Matthew, marchant dans la rue, sans un bruit, sans un mot. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'une explication. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Matthew pensait, mais Matthew ne disait rien. Il restait muet. Le croisement était à quelques pas de là où ils étaient, et alors que Matthew lui disait au revoir et s'éloignait, Dom le retint.

« Matt s'il-te-plait, j'peux pas continuer comme ça, parle, dis moi quelque chose, dis le moi au moins, ça sera clair. Je peux pas continuer à ne pas savoir Matt.

- Dom je-

- Arrête d'éviter le sujet s'il-te-plait, explique moi, dis moi quelque chose, j'y arrive pas, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Matthew ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Lui-même ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas, alors comment pouvait-il expliquer à Dom quoi que ce soit ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire au blond, mais il ne savait pas. Et en même temps, lui non plus ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre dans l'histoire, c'était que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui. Mais lui alors, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Dom ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Et Dom devant lui en crevait, de ne pas savoir, d'espérer encore et toujours. Mais Matthew ne voulait pas que toute leur amitié disparaisse, il ne voulait pas être la cause de ça. Alors il prit Dominic dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolé Dominic… Je suis tellement désolé… Je sais plus où j'en suis, je sais plus… Je veux pas te perdre tu comprends, je veux pas, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, je peux pas continuer sans toi mais je… Je crois pas que je… Putain j't'aime Dom, mais… mais je suis pas sur que ça soit pareil que toi… Je suis désolé, désolé… »

Dominic sentit son cœur louper un battement. Alors ça y est, c'était dit. Maintenant il le savait. Matthew ne l'aimait pas. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer pendant que Matthew parlait, et au fur et à mesure il avait compris que tout ça n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar pourtant réel. Mais comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Matthew ? Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ? Matthew n'avait rien fait, n'avait rien demandé, et tout ça lui était tombé dessus. Et maintenant, il était obligé de faire du mal à son meilleur ami. Dominic était resté contre Matt, pleurant en silence, et essayant de le cacher le mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Matt avait sentit Dominic se mettre à trembler et ses reniflements ne trompaient pas. Matthew sentit son cœur se déchirer. Dominic pleurait, Matthew était rongé par la culpabilité.

L'espoir était mort et la douleur avait pris place.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo les gens :D**

Voilà donc le chapitre 3 ! Euuuh, que dire sur ce petit chapitre. Pas très original ouai, puisque... Vous verrez bien. :D

Ouai, j'ai rien à dire, en fait. A part que j'attends vos réactions et vos reviews ! :D

**En parlant d'elles :**

**K-OnWorld :** Merci merci merci ! Tes reviews m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! :D Ah nan, mais t'inquiète pas, les trucs fluffy et happy, nop, c'pas trop mon truc aussi. Même si eh, faut en faire parfois (j't'avoue que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à les écrire, d'ailleurs) Ce chapitre l'est un peu aussi, mais no stress, la suite réserve bien des surprises ! :D (nop, j'suis pas sadique.)

Breeeeeeeeeeeef ! Encore merci, tu gères, et et et... Merci quoi :3 (en attendant, j'attends la suite de TA fiction.) (et de rien pour la review :D)

**Mr Bellamy et Blackout** sont des bouffonnes, en attendant.

**Chanson du chapitre :** Us against the world de Coldplay

BONNE LECTURE. On se retrouve en bas de la page :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Us against the world

1995.

1 an était passé, et encore une fois le 7 décembre était arrivé. Dominic avait 18 ans. Son anniversaire, c'était trop de mauvais souvenirs à se rappeler. Parce que celui de l'année d'avant avait été bien foiré. Après l'annonce de Matthew, Dominic avait, pendant plusieurs semaines, perdu toute joie de vivre. Il était devenu sombre et triste, affirmant qu'il allait bien alors que jour après jour ce putain d'amour le détruisait. Comme une punition qu'on lui voulait dure et longue, comme pour lui rappeler que l'amour était juste un putain d'enfoiré qui lui avait brisé son cœur. Mais le temps était passé, et comme il est bien connu, le temps guérit les blessures. Alors, avec le temps, Dominic avait relevé la tête, il avait bandé son cœur et avait arrêté les saignements de celui-ci. Il avait retrouvé son sourire et son beau rire qui lui allaient si bien. Il avait continué à avancer, malgré ça, malgré cette blessure qui quelque fois lui refaisait mal. Mais il essayait de regarder droit devant lui, il essayait de surmonter ce qu'il avait pensé insurmontable. Matthew ne l'avait pas laissé. Matthew était resté à ses côtés. Il s'était comporté comme avant, comme son meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait fait de son mieux pour retrouver le Dom qu'il connaissait, son Dom. Mais avec Matthew dans les parages, la blessure de Dominic avait mis encore plus de temps à guérir, et jamais elle ne cicatriserait, il le savait.

Voilà 1 an de tout ça, 1 an de cette étreinte maladroite en plein milieu de la rue, de cet adolescent qui avait vu son espoir se casser en mille morceaux. Mais il avait été fort, et il s'était battu pour avancer, encore. Et maintenant, maintenant il ne pouvait pas dire que tout était comme avant, mais ça y ressemblait. Il avait essayé d'oublier Matthew, alors il avait enchaîné les filles, sous l'œil désemparé du brun. Et chaque jour, le brun s'en voulait un peu plus, regrettait un peu plus. Parce que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose qu'il avait faite. Parce que finalement, Dominic lui manquait. Parce que quand il le voyait avec toutes ces filles, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Parce qu'il était jaloux, et qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Parce qu'il avait détruit Dominic alors qu'au final, il n'en aurait pas eu besoin. Parce que tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré n'était qu'une simple erreur de la part d'un adolescent encore trop perdu, encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce que son cœur aimait. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard, l'erreur avait été faite, et le retour dans le passé n'existait pas. Mais comment Matthew aurait pu imaginer l'état dans lequel il avait mis Dominic ? Il n'avait pas pensé que Dominic en deviendrait si sombre. Il ne savait pas que les ravages que causait l'amour étaient aussi grands.

Alors il regardait son meilleur ami sortir avec toutes les filles qui passaient, sans rien dire. Après tout, il avait fait souffert Dominic, peut-être était-ce à son tour d'en subir les conséquences. Alors il le regardait faire et se taisait, mais la jalousie l'éreintait un peu plus chaque jour, et la réalité se formait petit à petit dans son esprit il était fou de Dom.

Une nouvelle soirée, pas si différente que la dernière que Dominic avait faite pour son anniversaire. Encore une fois, beaucoup de gens venaient, pas grand monde qu'il connaissait vraiment. Matthew s'était teint les cheveux en rouge, avait mis un tee-shirt noir et un jean. Il s'était regardé dans le miroir, se demandant si les cheveux rouges étaient vraiment une bonne idée. Mais de toute façon, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Il avait pris la route de chez Dom et était arrivé, cette fois pas le premier. Déjà la maison grouillait de monde. Il était rentré et avait cherché Dominic des yeux. Une main s'était posé sur son épaule.

« Hey, sympa les cheveux !, avait lancé Jared.

- Ah oui, merci ! Dis tu n'aurais pas vu Dom ?

- Si, je crois qu'il est par là-bas », répondit le brun en désignant un coin de la pièce.

Matthew se fraya un passage entre les étudiants et trouva Dominic. Il s'approcha et Dominic lui offrit un grand sourire. Le blond posa quelque temps son regard sur les cheveux de Matt puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Joyeux anniversaire spèce de boulet ! »

Dominic ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui sourire un peu plus. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, regardèrent les autres danser, se moquant un peu quelque fois.

Matthew était seul depuis un petit bout de temps, Dominic lui avait dit qu'il allait aux toilettes, mais le temps paraissait un peu long à Matthew. Alors il se leva, et, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des toilettes, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, et une fois qu'il fut assez proche, il laissa son verre tomber et se briser au sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris Dominic et le gars qu'il venait d'emballer.

Matthew ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui avait fait quelque chose de plus que les fois d'avant, peut-être parce que cette fois, ce n'était pas une fille mais un gars. Il s'était retourné et avait pris la direction de la sortie. Dominic l'avait rattrapé et l'avait pris par l'épaule.

« Hey Matt ! C'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème ?! »

Matthew n'avait plus son verre en main, mais qu'importe, il avait pris celui d'un gars à ses côtés, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Alors il lança le liquide que contenait le verre sur Dominic.

« Le problème c'est que vous êtes un putain d'abruti Dominic Howard ! »

Il était sorti de la maison en claquant la porte. Les autres n'avaient pas bougés, soudainement intéressés par la conversation. Alors, petit à petit, sentant que l'ambiance était morte, les étudiants partirent, un par un. Et bientôt Dominic fut seul. Ne tenant plus il avait pris son manteau, était sorti et avait fermé la porte à clé. Il avait marché, pas tellement longtemps et était arrivé près de la plage. Et comme il s'y attendait, une silhouette noire au loin qu'il supposait être Matthew était assise sur le sable. Il s'approcha, jusqu'à avoir confirmation de sa pensée. Il s'assit à côté de Matt et attendit. Il attendit que l'autre dise quelque chose. Mais Matthew regardait au large, sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Matthew ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant une réponse convenable.

« J'crois que c'est un truc qu'on appelle jalousie, mais j'suis pas sûr »

Dominic secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je crois que… »

Alors il tourna la tête, s'appuya sur ses deux mains, et après un moment d'hésitation, il rompit l'espace qu'il restait entre lui et Dom. Dominic le repoussa doucement.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Matthew baissa les yeux, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la mer.

« J'crois que j'suis fou de toi et que je crève de jalousie Dom.

- … T'as bu ?

- Non ! Je suis sérieux ! »

Après quelques instants Dominic posa sa main sur la nuque de Matthew et posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il appuya son front sur celui de Matt et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Matthew, la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça… La dernière fois tu t'es enfui.

- Mais c'est plus la dernière fois, c'est maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant et pas il y a un an ?

- Parce que il y a un an… J'avais pas compris. Je savais pas que tu… Tu comptais autant pour moi… Mais quand t'es sorti avec toutes ces filles, je… Je m'en suis rendu compte. J'suis désolé Dom, de t'avoir fait attendre 1 an.. »

Dominic avait souris bêtement.

« Déjà l'année dernière, t'étais magnifique, mais les cheveux rouges ça te va encore mieux »

Matthew lui fit une petite tape sur la tête, en le traitant gentiment d'idiot.

« Et toi t'as pas besoin de te teindre les cheveux pour être magnifique »

Le sourire de Dominic s'agrandit. Matthew se mit à rire.

« Putain j'suis trop niais, finit-il par dire.

- Nop, t'es jamais trop niais pour ton Dom préféré ! »

Matthew eu un petit rire et Dominic se rua sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Comme s'il avait été privé d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps et qu'il avait besoin de combler son manque d'air. Dominic avait cru rêver en entendant Matthew dire qu'il était fou de lui. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. L'espoir de Dominic était revenu d'un coup, et la blessure était réellement guérie. Tout ça grâce à 5 mots et les lèvres de Matthew sur les siennes. Tout ça grâce à cette personne tout simplement, la même depuis trop longtemps. Matthew.

Ils marchaient, l'un à côté de l'autre, se rendant vers le lycée. Ils ne disaient rien mais le sourire installés sur leurs lèvres disait tout à lui seul. Quand ils furent rentrés dans l'enceinte du lycée et que Jared les vit s'approcher, il sentit directement qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de différent. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre, et sans que ses deux amis ne disent un mot, il comprit.

« Ooooh yes ! Je le savais ! Ha ha, j'suis trop fooooort ! »

Dominic et Matthew se mirent à rire, tandis que Jared devant eux s'était mis à faire une danse de la joie improvisée, répétant encore qu'il le savait.

« Nan sérieusement j'suis super content pour vous les gars ! Ça se voyait depuis le début ! Et puis faut dire que Dom était pas très discret hein ! T'as jamais vu comment il te bouffait du regard Matt ? Puis toi aussi Matt d'ailleurs, depuis quelque temps, ça se voyait aussi ! Genre tu devenais trop de mauvaise humeur quand Dom était avec une fille ! C'était évident que vous finiriez ensemble !»

Jared parla, et parla encore. Il déballa toutes ses pensées qu'il n'avait jamais dite, toutes les choses qu'il avait remarquées, si bien que juste avant d'entrer en cours, il n'avait toujours pas fini de blablater. Et quand la pause sonna, il parla encore pendant toute la récrée, et le midi aussi, puis à la fin des cours. Mais plus de Matt et Dom en faite, plus exactement, il déviait à chaque fois sur d'autres sujets, mais il continuait de parler, et devant lui, Matt et Dom acquiesçaient en silence, sans dire un mot, amusés de la situation. Puis la fin de la journée et Dominic ainsi que Matthew quittèrent Jared qui prenait une autre direction. Ils marchèrent côté à côté parlant de tout et de rien, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Comme ils avaient toujours fait.

Ils étaient chez Dom. C'était samedi, ils avaient joués toute la journée, Matthew avait parlé à Dominic de quelques projets de chansons, de choses qu'il avait en tête. Ils avaient essayé quelques trucs, par-ci par-là, mais encore une fois l'absence de bassiste foutait tout en l'air. Les parents de Dominic étaient partis chez des amis pour la soirée, et la sœur du blond était elle aussi, chez une amie à elle. Ils étaient seuls.

Dominic avait préparé à manger, usant des quelques talents de cuisine qu'il avait. Mais c'était déjà mieux que tout ce que Matthew avait déjà fait à manger. Matthew n'était pas un grand cuisinier, même les pâtes, il n'arrivait pas à en faire. « C'est la cuisine, qui ne m'aime pas » avait-il toujours dit, un sourire sur le visage. « C'est surtout que t'es pas doué » répondait toujours Dominic. Quelques semaines étaient passées, depuis l'anniversaire de Dom, depuis cette fameuse nuit sur la plage de Teignmouth. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, sinon que Dominic était redevenu le vrai Dominic que Matthew connaissait. Matt avait réalisé à quel point il était devenu dépendant du blond, et vice versa d'ailleurs. Dominic sans Matthew, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Le brun s'était levé du canapé ou depuis une petite heure ils étaient assis, regardant une de ces émissions débiles qui faisait passer le temps. Alors Dominic avait éteint la télé et à son tour s'était levé. Il s'était rapproché du brun et l'avait entouré de ses deux bras. Doucement, il l'avait poussé contre le mur et avait posé ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Et quelques instants après il avait mordu la lèvre inférieure de Matt, qui fit ouvrir la bouche à celui-ci, et qui permit à Dominic d'approfondir le baiser. Le blond avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Matt, tandis que celui-ci n'avait pas osé. Déjà, Dominic avait descendu ses mains un peu plus bas, si bien que le brun avait rouvert les yeux et avait planté son regard dans celui du blond. Dominic avait stoppé tout mouvement, attendant que Matthew parle. Parce que c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il le savait.

« Dom ?

- Matt ?

- Je… J'ai jamais fait ça, avant.

- Je sais.

- …

- Si t'es pas prêt, on peut attendre tu sais.

- Non, non c'est juste que… Tu sais, si je suis pas… Enfin… A la hauteur quoi »

Dominic sourit.

« Bien sur que tu l'es »

Dominic avait l'air tellement sur de lui, et regardait le brun avec une telle intensité que Matthew se laissa faire et pris un peu plus confiance en lui. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de la chambre du blond, étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, et avaient pris bien soi de fermer la porte à clé. Juste au cas où. Et alors ils continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

« T'étais où ?

- Chez Dom.

- Toute la nuit ? »

Paul regardait son frère, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Oui.

- Vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises, j'espère ? »

Matthew détourna le regard et rougit, se dépêchant de monter les escaliers afin de rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur son frère qui l'avait bien vite rattraper.

« Mattheeeeeew ! Tu sais que tu peux rien me cacher !

- Je te cache rien du tout.

- Mmm, et alors tu oserais me dire que vous avez dormi séparément, même si ça c'est déjà sur que non, mais sagement ? Oh nan Matthew t'oserais pas mentir à ton grand frère quand même !

- Rooh la ferme Paul ! »

Matthew lança un regard noir à son frère, tandis que celui-ci riait à perdre haleine en face de lui.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ?! Toi t'as déjà couché avec une dizaine de filles alors c'est pareil !

- Donc tu l'avoues pleinement ! Je le savais ! »

Matthew s'était rapproché dangereusement de son frère qui s'était enfui, non sans continuer de rire. Il l'embêtait son Matthew, mais au fond, il l'aimait tellement que ce n'était pas vraiment méchant. Alors Matthew avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait refermé la porte. En rougissant encore un peu, en repensant à Dominic. Son Dominic.

* * *

Voilà... Je sais, c'est heureux tout mignon chocapic et tout l'bordel, mais ça va pas durer, malheureusement pour vous. Eh eh.

De toute façon, j'aime pas quand c'est trop joyeux. Désolé. Alors, ouai, ça va dégringoler :D Mais vous m'aimez quand même, hein ? :3

Ave.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo les gens :D**

Voilà le chapitre 4 rien que pour vous. Comment j'suis trop gentille. Truc de fou.

Alors. Que dire dessus. Ce chapitre c'est plus l'évolution de Muse qu'autre chose. Avec, du coup, ça coule de source n'est-ce pas, l'apparition du troisième membre du groupe :D Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

J'avoue, que c'est encore un peu heureux et toutes les conneries. M'enfin. Pour ce qu'il vous attend, vous avez bien le droit à quelques chapitres de répit, n'est-ce pas ? BREF.

**Pour les reviews** : (ou devrais-je dire LA review. Puisque y en a qu'une seule. Désolation, Sacrilège, et tristesse intense. Délaissée de tous, je suis.)

**IN DA PLACE :** (Et après, c'moi qu'à un pseudo de merde. Bah ouai. AH J'TE JURE HEIN) AH OUAI !? IL A REPRIS LA SUITE DE SON PÈRE ? Nan mais tu sais, c'est toujours la même chose, puisque ça recommence tout le temps. Tu vois. Genre WHAT. Truc de fou ! Mais nan j'l'ai déjà vécu haha ! J'VOIS PAS POURQUOI Y AURAIT UN CLASH SUR NORMAN, ET Y EN AURAIT PAS UN SUR CYPRIEN, LE MONGOLIEN. HEIN CYPRIEN, AVEC TES BLAGUES DE MEEEERDE. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAH ! Et puis voilà, tu peux rigoler, vas-y. Mais on verra bien. Qui aura le dernier mot. On verra bien. Kauman t trau drrraul cé fout jariv pa a i croir vazy ma soeur de Koeur t tèlman fentastyque ke jariv pa a croir ke tu soi maaa soeur !

**Chanson du chapitre** : Good Life de One Republic

VOILA. ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS LES AMIS.

* * *

**Chapitre ****4 :** Good Life

1999.

_« She burns like the sun_  
_And I can't look away_  
_And she'll burn our horizons_  
_Make no mistakes »_

Matthew s'éclatait sur scène, jouant de sa guitare à s'en défoncer les mains. Dominic tapait sa batterie de tous les côtés, s'épuisant comme jamais, et Christopher était concentré sur sa basse. Leur premier vrai concert, c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Muse, le groupe dont Matthew avait toujours rêvé. Le groupe qu'il voulait réaliser. Mais c'est son rêve qui s'est réalisé. Il avait formé un groupe. Il avait réussi. A l'aide de Dominic, et de Christopher. Christopher, ils l'ont rencontré il y a quelques années. Lors d'un concert. A l'époque Chris jouait de la batterie. Mais Dom et Matt lui ont proposés d'apprendre la basse et de se joindre à leur groupe, ce qu'il a accepté. Ils se sont liés d'amitié, très vite. Parce Chris est quelqu'un de très agréable, peut-être discret par moment, mais depuis le temps qu'ils le connaissent maintenant, Matthew et Dominic savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur le plus jeune. Parce que Christopher à le cœur sur la main, parce qu'il a toujours était là, qu'il est toujours là, et qu'il sera toujours là si l'un de ses amis à un problème. Et maintenant, à eux trois, ils forment un groupe.

Au départ, ils ont eu du mal, à se faire connaître. Ils ont changé plusieurs fois le nom du groupe, comme « Gothic Plague » ou encore les « Rocket Baby Dolls ». Puis après un concours musical à Teignmouth, qu'ils gagnent, ils ont multiplié les concerts dans de petits clubs locaux ou les bars du coin. Petit à petit ils se sont fait connaitre, et ils ont finalement réussi à sortir leur premier album studio, soit Showbiz. Ils sont fiers, d'avoir réussi. Spécialement Matthew d'ailleurs. Parce qu'enfin il va pouvoir montrer à chaque personne qui n'a pas cru en lui, à chaque personne qui l'a regardé de travers, que ce n'était pas qu'un gars bizarre. Que ce n'était pas qu'un simple gars rejeté des autres. Qu'il était plus que ça, et qu'ils ont tous eu tord, de le laisser de côté. Il va enfin pouvoir leur montrer qui il est vraiment, il va enfin pouvoir s'exprimer comme il l'a toujours voulu. Comme il avait toujours espérer le faire. Mais ça y est, tous ses espoirs se concrétisent, tous ses rêves deviennent réalité.

Peut-être que ça ne durera pas longtemps, peut-être qu'après cet album le monde les aura oubliés, ces trois jeunes, Muse. Mais Matthew y croit tellement, Matthew l'a tellement voulu ce groupe, qu'il ne baissera jamais les bras. Que même s'ils tombent dans les oubliettes, il fera tout pour en sortir. Il ne se laissera pas abattre. Il sera fort. Il en a marre, d'avoir toujours été faible, de n'avoir jamais rien fait et d'avoir subit. Il a tellement honte. Il se sent tellement stupide. Mais maintenant il est fort et ne se laissera plus faire. Il se relèvera à chaque chute, et continuera à avancer.

Lui et Dominic, c'est resté comme c'était. D'ailleurs, c'est la première chose que Christopher à remarquer. « Mais vous êtes ensemble en fait ? » c'est ce qu'il leur a demandé le jour d'après leur rencontre. Discrets, ils l'étaient, mais il faut dire que rien n'échappait à Chris.

Dominic a vu Matthew un peu plus souriant chaque jour, un peu plus confiant chaque jour. Il l'a vu se battre mentalement pour ce groupe, et ne pas baisser les bras. Il l'a vu faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour y arriver, et Dominic est tellement fier de son Matthew, tellement fier de voir qu'il a réussi, que tous ses efforts ont mené à quelque chose. Et Matthew le mérite tellement. Oui, il le mérite, vraiment. Et Dominic a été là, chaque fois que le brun n'y arrivait plus, chaque fois qu'il en avait marre d'essayer, chaque fois qu'il s'écrasait contre cette réalité qui voulait le persuader qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Chaque fois il a été là pour l'écouter et pour le rassurer. Chaque fois il a été là pour lui dire de ne pas baisser les bras. Chaque fois il a été là pour lui, pour Matthew. Parce qu'il l'aime tellement. Et parce qu'il ferait tout pour lui.

Maintenant ils y étaient, sur cette scène dont ils avaient tant rêvé, devant ces gens en délire. Les spectateurs n'étaient pas très nombreux encore, c'est vrai, et ce n'était qu'une petite salle, mais c'était déjà tellement pour eux. Ça représentait déjà tellement. Et même si ce n'était que leur début, déjà les gens étaient à fond dans leur musique, déjà ils sautaient et connaissaient presque toutes les paroles par cœur. Matthew n'y croyait pas, Matthew se croyait dans un rêve. C'était magique. Tout simplement magique. Encore une fois depuis le début du concert, il se tourna vers Dominic et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, les yeux pétillants. Et en retour Dominic lui rendit son sourire. Et Matthew tourna ensuite la tête et regarda Christopher qui lui aussi, souriait. C'était fou, c'était complètement malade. C'était beau et ce serait surement inoubliable. Leur premier concert, leur premier vrai concert.

Ils venaient de finir, et après avoir remercié tout le monde ils étaient partis dans les coulisses. Tous les trois ils s'étaient regardés, sans rien dire, sans ne savoir quoi dire. Alors ils étaient restés plantés là, à se regarder, un éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Des mois étaient passés depuis, et faire des concerts était presque devenu quelque chose de commun. Tout était allé très vite. Au départ on en parlait juste, et le nom de « Muse » arrivait à à peu près toutes les oreilles, puis au fur et à mesure « Muse » sortait de presque toutes les bouches et les discussions se créaient. Les gens parlaient de ce nouveau groupe, disant qu'il était génial et qu'il fallait absolument écouter. Et petit à petit les gens aimèrent, ou pas d'ailleurs. Les places de concerts s'épuisaient de plus en plus rapidement, et la foule était à chaque fois plus grande au fil des concerts. Doucement, mais surement. Ils avaient réussi, et ça ils pouvaient le dire. Muse attirait le regard de plus en plus de personnes.

Angleterre, Allemagne, France, Etats-Unis, Japon, Australie, Irlande, Finlande, Norvège, Suède, Danemark, Suisse, Espagne, Italie, Autriche, Hollande, Belgique, ils allaient partout, découvraient tellement de pays et donnaient des concerts à chaque fois. Le succès grandissait, un peu plus chaque jour. Mais en France c'était encore plus gros, et ils le disaient. Ils vendaient 5 fois plus de CDs qu'en Angleterre, le public était plus grand, les gens étaient encore plus fous et sautaient pendant tout le concert. Et ils garderont la France dans leur cœur pour cet accueil tellement plus grand que dans les autres pays. Mais partout c'était tellement extraordinaire, tellement magique. C'était incroyable.

Le bonheur d'abord, c'est ce qu'ils vivaient, peut-être que la vie était trop occupé ailleurs pour venir casser leur gloire. Ou peut-être qu'elle les laissait s'amuser un peu plus longtemps, pour que leur chute soit encore plus dure. Elle aimait ça, la vie, de voir tout ses gens profiter pour ensuite les faire souffrir. Elle contrôlait leur destin, leur peine et toutes ces choses qu'on peut vivre. Comme une chose tapis dans l'ombre, qui contrôlait tout un tas de pantins. Et elle leur faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle les regardait du coin de l'œil, imaginant déjà les terribles choses qu'elle allait leur faire vivre. Puis parfois elle épargnait certaines personnes, parfois elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu et dans un élan de bonté elle les laissait s'aimer, se détruire, sourire et pleurer sans qu'elle n'intervienne. Elle ne faisait plus rien et regardait où tout cela menait quand elle ne les contrôlait plus. Puis quand le bonheur se faisait trop présent elle rajoutait de la tristesse par-ci par là, pour égaliser les choses.

Matthew Dominic et Christopher étaient bourrés de bonheur pour le moment, vivant leur rêve le plus cher. Et ça leur suffisait. Même malgré la fatigue de devoir tout faire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, même malgré la lassitude de devoir être tous les jours au top, ils étaient heureux.

Peut-être que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, peut-être que le fait que tout se passe si bien était un peu trop gros, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Tout allait bien pour eux, alors à quoi bon se créer des ennuis ? Autant profiter le plus qu'ils pouvaient. Mais le problème, c'est que quand vous ne pensez plus à vos actes, quand vous faites tout ce que vous voulez, vous oubliez les conséquences, les représailles et toutes les emmerdes derrière… C'était beau mais c'était triste, c'était bien mais c'était mal. C'était eux, jeunes et cons.

« Les gars ! Kelly est à l'hôpital elle va accoucher !

- Whaaaaat ?

- Déjà ! Bon… Aller bouge toi Chris, on file à l'hôpital ! »

Dom poussa Chris jusqu'à la porte qui était complètement traumatisé. Matthew était sous le choc et se contentait de les suivre. Ils étaient dans le taxi, tous les trois, Chris particulièrement angoissé.

« Je vais être papa putain

- Ouai en effet

- Je vais être papa.

- …

- Putain les mecs je vais être papa ! »

Dominic et Matthew échangèrent un sourire. Christopher avait l'air heureux mais nerveux, et ses deux amis ne trouvaient rien à dire. Christopher allait devenir père. C'était fou.

Alfie était né, Christopher le portait dans ses bras, souriant, submergé par le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Dominic et Matthew le regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres eux aussi. Kelly et Christopher, ils étaient déjà en couple lorsque Chris avait rencontré les deux autres. Et ça se voyait tellement que Christopher crevait d'amour pour elle. Ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ça ne faisait que commencer. Christopher était persuadé d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Et il ne se trompait pas. Il avait eu de la chance, car tout était allé très vite, et il n'avait jamais eu d'échecs par rapport à ça. Kelly était la première et surement la dernière.

« Félicitations, mon vieux », avait lancé Dominic.

Christopher lui avait lancé un grand sourire et avait reposé son regard sur ce petit bonhomme au creux de ses grand bras. Le petit homme agitait ses membres dans tout les sens et regardait ce grand brun au dessus de lui avec de gros yeux. Puis il finit par lui sourire et Christopher se sentit fondre de bonheur. Il posa son doigt sur le nez d'Alfie et celui-ci ria un peu. Puis Christopher le replaça dans les bras de sa mère et s'approcha de ses deux amis. Matthew le prit dans ses bras.

« Et beh, t'auras pas traîné toi, déjà papa putain.

- C'est un truc de malade, j'y crois pas Matt !

- Pourtant c'est bien l'tien il est pas tombé du ciel ce gosse ! »

Christopher le tapa gentiment sur la tête et retourna auprès de Kelly.

Dominic avait peur. Il n'avait pas cru à l'amour, jamais. Il avait pensé que l'amour, c'était un truc que les gens avaient inventé pour se rassurer, pour ne pas être seul et vivre une vie à deux. Il avait pensé qu'au final, c'était juste un gros mensonge qu'on avait raconté à tout le monde, et que tout le monde avait cru. Alors le monde s'était mis en quête de l'amour, le cherchant inlassablement, puis certains disaient l'avoir trouver : « C'est l'amour de ma vie », qu'ils disaient. Dominic n'y croyait pas. Ils s'imaginaient l'avoir trouvé, tous ces gens, mais peut-être que finalement, c'était juste psychologique. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous tout faux. Et que l'amour, ça n'existait pas. Mais Dominic était tombé de haut, quand il avait vu Matthew et qu'il avait appris à le connaître. Il n'avait pas compris au départ, ce sentiment bizarre, parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Puis il avait enfin compris, que l'amour ce n'était pas qu'une invention. Dominic s'était amusé, jusqu'au jour où il était tombé sur lui, où il avait trébuché sur Matthew, jusqu'au jour où il avait posé son regard un peu plus longtemps sur le brun. Et ce Matthew était devenu comme une nécessité pour Dominic, comme son oxygène. Et alors, et alors il avait peur, maintenant. Peur de ce sentiment trop grand. Peur de ce besoin d'être à ses côté, tout le temps. Peur de ces sourires et de ces promesses. Peur de ce rire et de ces yeux bleus. Peur de ces cheveux bruns mal coiffés et de cette voix si douce. Peur de ce Matthew dont il était devenu complètement dépendant. Il avait peur. Et si jamais ça ne durait pas ? Et si jamais un jour il ne suffirait plus pour Matthew ? Si jamais le brun le laissait tomber ? Que ferait-il alors ? Et si Matthew trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si, et si… Trop de questions, Dominic espérait seulement que ce n'était pas qu'un amour éphémère. Parce que maintenant qu'il croyait à l'amour, il savait qu'il était piégé pour de bon.

Au final, ça avait été tellement facile. Peut-être trop facile. Mais ils avaient oublié que, derrière ce décor trop beau se cachait la vraie vie avec ses compagnes qu'on appelle emmerdes. Un coup cette vicieuse elle vous sourit et vous fait croire qu'elle est belle, puis le lendemain elle toque à votre porte et vous offre un cadeau empoisonné. Ils avaient rêvé de liberté et de succès, et ça y est, ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ce n'était pas fini. C'était loin d'être fini, et ce rêve qu'ils vivaient les yeux ouverts, ils ne savaient pas que ce n'était qu'une face de la célébrité. Il ne savait pas que de l'autre côté se cachaient les critiques, la peur et le stress, les pleurs la fatigue et la déception. Le bonheur est éphémère, et ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir compris. Il arrive d'un coup et s'installe dans vos vies, puis quand les soucis arrivent il s'enfuit comme un lâche et vous laisse-vous démerder. Vous avez pensé qu'être célèbre c'était la vraie vie ? C'était ce qui pouvait vous arrivez de mieux ? Mais vous n'avez pas compris, vous n'avez pas vu. La seule chose que vous avez vu, c'est ce côté magique de la célébrité. Celui qu'on essaye de vous montrer, tout le temps. Mais le côté sombre vous ne l'avez pas vu, peut-être même que vous n'en connaissez même pas l'existence. Parce que les gens n'ont plus de respect pour vous, pour votre vie privée. Les paparazzis vous collent à la peau et vous espionnent, vous ne pouvez plus sortir dans la rue sans vous faire accoster par un fan, ou au contraire, par des gens qui vous déteste. Et on vous crache des insultes à la gueule. On vous dit que vous êtes nul, que votre groupe c'est de la merde et que votre musique tue les tympans. On vous regarde avec mépris, quelque fois même avec haine. On vous critique et on invente des choses stupides sur vous. Les rumeurs circulent sans que vous n'ayez rien dit. Et celle-ci sont des fois complètement fausses. Et si vous faites une seule erreur tout le monde le sait. On vous aime un jour puis le jour d'après on vous range dans un tiroir. C'est la célébrité, la vraie. Au départ vous êtes modestes, puis petit à petit le succès vous monte à la tête et vous perdez les pédales. La prétention vous gagne et l'égoïsme vous ronge. A eux deux ils vous détruisent. Et si personne n'est là pour vous ramener les pieds sur terre, vous pouvez être sur de ne pas en sortir indemne. Mais pourtant elle est parfois si belle cette célébrité. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, quand vous voulez. On vous acclame et on vous aime. On vous admire et on rêve de vous rencontrer. C'est magique mais un peu perturbant. Les gens collent vos têtes sur les murs de leur chambre, ils connaissent toute votre page wikipédia par cœur, ils ont vu chaque vidéo que vous avez postée sur youtube et écrivent votre nom sur tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Pourtant vous n'êtes pas si différent, pourtant vous êtes comme les autres. La seule chose qui change c'est que vous êtes célèbre.

La célébrité. Mélange de bonheur intense, de stress et de haine.

A consommer avec modération.

* * *

Voilàààà. J'attends vos reviews.

Et pour finir, une petite blagounette : C'est l'histoire d'un gars, il s'appelle Christophe, et il a toujours l'heure. On l'appelle Christophe-heure. (Et là vous êtes censé rire. Si si.)

Ave.


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLO :D**

Chapitre 5 posté ! Après une petite absence d'un mois. C'est les vacances hein.

BREF.

Donc, comme avoué précédemment, les emmerdes arrivent. Bonne lecture :)

Pas de réponses aux reviews, puisqu'il n'y en a pas eu :'( x)

**Chanson du chapitre : **The Truth de Good Charlotte.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**: Give me the Truth

2001.

« Space Demantia est une chanson très personnelle donc ?

- Oui, je l'ai écrite pour… Une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Il fallait s'y attendre, qu'on lui pose des questions sur cette chanson tellement mystérieuse mais qui en disait tellement sur les sentiments de Matthew. Il fallait s'y attendre, mais Matthew avait trop de mal à en parler. Il y avait trop de tristesse, trop de désespoir, derrière ces paroles. Il y en avait trop et Matthew ne voulait plus y penser.

« Dominic… J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un »

La sentence était tombée. Comme un coup de fusil dans une nuit silencieuse. Tout était clair, il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter quelque chose. C'était fini. Dominic savait. Enfin il savait. Des semaines de doutes, de questions et de pleurs, pour en arriver là. Mais c'était trop tard, Matthew avait fait son choix. Et il avait choisi de passer à autre chose. Dominic n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Dominic n'avait rien à dire. Il subissait les conséquences de ses actes. Faut assumer mon gars, t'as fait une connerie, tu payes. Mais voilà, si t'avais été plus malin tu ne l'aurais pas laissé faire cette fille. Et ça ne serait pas arriver. Mais à l'heure où elle avait posé sa main sur ton derrière et qu'elle t'avait embrassé, pourquoi t'as pas réagi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucun reproche à faire. C'est de ta faute. Il aurait fallu que tu la repousses, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et Matthew a vu.

Dominic avait fixé Matthew un instant, sans rien dire. Puis il avait baissé la tête et avait tourné les talons, sortant de la maison. Alors il avait regardé autour de lui. Que faire ? Où aller ? Et dans quel but ? Y avait-t-il un sens à sa vie maintenant ? Y avait-t-il quelque chose à faire ? Non, rien. Absolument rien. Qu'importe où il allait, ce qu'il ferait, il s'en foutait, il se foutait de tout. Il était honteux, en colère et ravagé par la culpabilité. Alors il se mit à courir, les dents serrées et les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il courrait, encore et encore, malgré ses pieds qui le faisaient grimacer de douleur. Il arriva sur cette plage où il était déjà allé des centaines de fois, et il s'arrêta. Il regarda la mer en face de lui, et se laissa tomber au sol. Il reprit sa respiration, et regarda le ciel. Il était seul. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Sa vie n'était plus qu'un gros bordel. Il s'était relevé et était allé à l'encontre de la mer. Il avait regardé les vagues sans rien faire, puis les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Il n'avait pas la force de crier, il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était vide. Il se rassit et ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait encore du soir de ses 18 ans, ici, sur la plage de Teignmouth. Ils étaient si jeunes, ils étaient si inconscients. La blessure que Matthew avait guérie ce soir là s'était rouverte, et le faisait souffrir, tellement. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et fut parcouru de tremblements. Il n'aurait pas su décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. C'était trop dur, trop intense, trop fort.

Dominic avait joué, et Dominic avait perdu.

Il avait sursauté en sentant une main sur son épaule. Matthew. Alors il cacha son visage et évita son regard. Matthew s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit rien. Une nouvelle crise de larmes et de tremblements submergea le blond. Matthew avait posé sa main sur celle du blond, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Dominic avait finalement planté son regard dans celui du brun. Ce regard océan dans lequel il avait si souvent plongé. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus ce regard rieur débordant d'amour, c'était un regard triste et désolé. Et que restait-il du regard vert et pétillant du blond ? Rien. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et cette lueur de bonheur avait fait place au désespoir.

« Je suis désolé, Dominic. »

Était-ce vraiment la peine de s'excuser ? Dominic regarda Matthew. Le brun s'excusait. Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il le méritait non ? C'était de la faute du blond, alors pourquoi Matthew s'excusait-il ? Dominic se mit à rire nerveusement. Matthew ne comprenait pas.

« C'est n'importe quoi. C'est toi qui t'excuse, c'est n'importe quoi. »

Matthew ne répondit rien, et se contenta de fixer le blond. Pitoyable, Dominic était pitoyable. Et Matthew s'en voulait. Parce que oui, c'est vrai, c'était Dom qui avait fait une erreur, mais Matthew ne supportait pas voir son ami comme ça. C'est trop dur. Dominic n'avait jamais été mal à ce point. Dominic avait toujours été fort, Dominic ne montrait jamais qu'il allait mal. Mais là il pleurait et avait abandonné sa fierté. Dominic était vulnérable. Dominic était faible. Matthew ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça se passait, normalement. Ce n'était pas Dom qui pleurait et Matt qui devait le rassurer, non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était le contraire. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est moi, qui suis désolé Matthew. »

Matthew resta silencieux une nouvelle fois. Alors, maladroitement, il passa son bras autour des épaules du blond. Alors ils restèrent là, sur cette plage, sans rien faire.

La vie les avait fait s'aimer pour se détruire.

Echec et Mat.

Gaia était une belle femme, gentille et agréable, en bref, la femme idéale. Matthew était heureux, mais il se sentait si mal, quand il posait son regard sur Dominic et que celui-ci lui lançait un de ses gros sourires forcés. Dominic faisait semblant. Mais il ne faisait pas marcher Matthew. Le brun le connaissait trop bien pour croire à tous ces mensonges. Dominic allait mal. Et ce qui tuait Dominic, c'est qu'il appréciait Gaia. Elle était drôle, elle avait tout pour plaire. Gaia était une fille géniale et elle était avec Matthew. Avec son Matthew. Mais Dominic ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait rien demandé. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle détruisait un homme ? Alors Dominic faisait une nouvelle fois semblant, il lui souriait et lui parlait, alors qu'au fond de lui, elle resterait celle qui lui a volé son Matthew. Mais voilà, Matthew l'avait trouvée, ils s'étaient aimé, et que pouvait-il bien faire à ça ? Matthew lui souriait, il l'embrassait, il la regardait amoureusement, il l'aimait, il l'aimait elle. Et Dominic alors ? Où était-il passé ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Un simple ami ? Le batteur du groupe Muse ? Seulement ? Oui, ce n'était plus Matthew et Dominic. C'était Matthew et Gaia. Ce n'était plus eux, c'était elle et lui. Dominic criait en silence, Dominic pleurait en souriant. Dominic tombait. Dominic était seul.

« Dom, parle moi, m'évite pas comme ça, s'il-te-plait.

- Je n'ai rien à dire Matthew.

- Oh Dom, arrête ça, s'il-te-plait. Arrête, arrête de faire semblant, je sais que c'est faux tout ça, je le sais, Dom, je te connais, je le sais.

- Et alors ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre putain ! Laisse moi, j'y arrive bien sans toi. J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Dom putain, dis pas ça. J'me fous pas de toi, j'me fous pas de ce que tu peux bien ressentir, j'me fous pas de tout ça. J'te laisserai pas.

- Tu ne sais pas Matt ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Et tu ne sauras jamais ! Et tu peux pas m'aider ! J'étais pas comme ça avant, c'est de ta faute tout ça ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! J'étais bien, j'étais une personne normale, et toi t'es venu et t'as tout foutu en l'air, c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça, c'est de ta faute ! T'as détruit ce que j'étais, t'as tout détruit ! »

Matthew avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment tu peux dire ça Dom, c'est pas moi qui ai embrassé une autre ! C'est toi qui as tout foutu en l'air ! Va te faire foutre ! »

Matthew avait pris ce carnet bleu et l'avait ouvert à la dernière page qu'il avait écrite, alors il prit son crayon et le posa sur le papier. Cela venait tout seul, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir. Et les larmes vinrent faire baver l'encre de son stylo à certains endroits.

« You make me sick  
Because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play  
On me

You'll make us wanna die  
I'd cut your name in my heart  
We'll destroy this world for you  
I know you want me to  
Feel your pain »

Il avait noté ce qui lui était passé par la tête, les premières choses qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Et plus tard il triera tout ça, rajoutera des choses et en fera une chanson qu'il appellera Space Demantia. Mais pour l'instant il n'en savait rien, et il ne savait pas encore qu'on lui poserait tant de question sur cette chanson, et qu'il serait embarrassé à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas qu'il lancerait un petit regard à Dom quand on lui poserait ces questions, il ne savait pas que Dom détournerai le regard à la suite de ça. Il ne savait rien.

Peut-être que Dominic avait raison. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute si le blond était devenu comme ça. Peut-être que tout était de sa faute. Alors les larmes reprirent et s'écrasèrent contre le col de sa chemise. Matthew en avait marre, Matthew était fatigué.

Des engueulades, des excuses, des pleurs, des sourires, des regards, et encore des excuses. Puis petit à petit les choses étaient redevenues comme avant, ou presque. La petite Ava-Joe de Chris et Kelly était née, déjà ils avaient deux enfants. Christopher faisait sa vie et la construisait. Christopher était le plus avancé des trois, et pourtant il était le plus jeune. Il était heureux et était un très bon père. Matthew était en couple, heureux aussi, malgré Dominic. Et lui, Dominic, il était seul, et surement pas heureux. Mais pourtant il se battait et continuait d'avancer, encore. Combien de fois maintenant il avait du se reprendre en main et surmonter toutes ces épreuves ? Il ne comptait plus. La faute à qui ? Encore et toujours la même, c'était la faute à cette vie de merde. Dominic ne comprenait plus la sienne. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait-il endurer tout ça ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Ce n'était pas Dominic, cet espèce d'homme qui ne vivait plus mais survivait. Ce n'était pas lui.

« Aller Dom reprend toi, c'est pas toi ça. T'es plus fort que ça, tu peux y arriver ! »

Christopher l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait vu ses deux amis s'aimer, se haïr et s'excuser. Mais dans l'histoire, lui aussi en souffrait. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ça avait pu se produire. Il avait été tellement sur que Dominic et Matthew c'était du solide, que quand il les avait vus se séparer, il avait pris un grand coup. Parce qu'il avait cru à eux, il avait cru à leur amour, et tout ça c'était fini alors ? Tout ça était mort ? Non Christopher ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait cru à l'amour avec eux, grâce à eux, grâce à cet amour qu'ils partageaient, et alors si eux c'était séparés, qu'est-ce que c'était l'amour alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il valait ? Existait-il vraiment ? Christopher avait souffert de les voir s'éviter, ne plus se parler, et toutes ces choses qu'ils faisaient avant. Christopher ne les voyait plus blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé le matin, il ne les surprenait plus dans la cuisine à s'embrasser, il ne voyait plus ces regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, il ne les voyait plus se donner la main discrètement sous la table, il ne voyait plus tout ça. Il ne les voyait plus s'aimer, en fait. Christopher ne voulait pas y croire, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ça c'était fini. Et Dom en crevait, de cette rupture. Dominic sans Matthew, c'était trop dur. Christopher avait vu Dominic pleurer, s'excuser et s'énerver. Il l'avait vu se laisser aller, et pourtant, Chris avait vu, que Dom n'y arrivait pas, à oublier Matthew. Parce que les regards de Dominic ne trompaient pas, et que parfois, le blond regardait Matthew discrètement, mais en quelque secondes ce qu'il éprouvait par le regard n'échappait pas à Christopher.

« J'y arriverai pas Chris.

- Mais si, aller Dom, je sais que tu vaux plus que ça, je sais que t'es fort, te laisse pas aller comme ça, je veux plus te voir comme ça !

- Tu comprends pas, c'était Matthew putain. »

Christopher le regarda, l'air désolé. Oh si il comprenait. C'était Matthew. Et Dominic l'aimait trop pour passer à autre chose il le savait. Mais pourtant il le fallait. Mais qu'as-tu fais Dom ? Christopher savait pourquoi ça s'était terminé. D'un côté, il comprenait Matthew, c'est vrai, Dom n'avait pas été malin. Mais ça crevait les yeux que Dom s'en voulait, que Dom ne ferait plus jamais ça si Matthew l'aurait pardonné. Mais Matthew ne le voyait peut-être pas, ou alors il refusait de le voir.

Ils avaient fini par surpasser tout ça, et ils avaient sorti un nouvel album, Origin of Symmetry. Le succès avait été encore plus grand, les gens plus fous et les salles plus grandes. « Plug in baby » avait fait un carton, les fans augmentaient. Les interviews étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et Matthew recevait souvent des questions sur Space Demantia, cette chanson si spéciale. Les gens avaient fini par comprendre qu'elle cachait quelque chose, cette chanson.

Dominic allait mieux, et Matthew aussi. Christopher avait Ava-Joe qui lui prenait du temps, alors il ne s'occupait plus vraiment de tout ces problèmes, même si ça lui pesait sur le cœur.

En bref, ils essayaient de ne plus penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Pourtant le passé ne s'efface pas comme ça. Ils essayeront de l'oublier, mais il est bien plus malin qu'eux, le passé. Il se fera discret, et quand vous retomberez une autre fois dans le futur, il reviendra à grand pas, et il vous pèsera lourd sur votre cœur. Il attendra le moment le plus dur et s'ajoutera à celui-ci pour que ça soit encore plus dur. Encore un qui était de mèche avec la vie, c'était sur. Et elle, elle n'avait pas encore fini de rabaisser le monde. Elle s'amusait trop.

Elle est là, derrière vous, et elle guette le moment où elle vous fera encore plus mal. Dominic n'avait pas vu qu'elle le suivait.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour :)

So, chapitre 6, j'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. Seulement j'imagine que certaines personnes sauront directement de quoi s'agit une partie de la fiction en ne lisant qu'un seul mot. Compliqué, cette phrase.

Enfin bon.

**Pour les reviews** :

I**N DA ASS** : (sérieusement ? Le pseudo ?) J'viens de te foutre une review putain j'suis à court de conneries. Quoique... Hey, beauté fatale, quand j'te vois j'détale ! I'm not afraid of you... Ok, maybe I am. Hey pète un coup ça ira mieux. Des fois j'me dis qu'la vie c'est pas qu'un kiwi, au fond, comme tu me le répètes tellement. Ca a plus des allures d'orange, j'trouve. TIKITIKI !

**Visiteur** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait super méga plaisir ! :D En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **They leave you far too soon.

2003

« Putain Matthew mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Matthew venait d'embrasser le blond, et avait passé sa main sous la chemise de Dominic mais celui-ci l'avait repoussé violement. Dominic ne comprenait pas, et gardait les yeux fixés dans ceux qui lui faisaient face. Le brun était à quelques mètres de lui, et avait baissé la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas non plus. C'était venu comme ça, sans raison, il s'était senti tellement bien avec Dominic depuis le début de la journée, que tout s'était passé comme il y a quelques années encore, avant Gaia. Il avait retrouvé Dominic, il avait retrouvé cette amitié qu'il avait crue perdue. Et il avait fait ça comme ça, comme si c'était normal. Parce qu'avant, c'était normal. Avant trainer avec Dominic toute la journée, lui prendre la main à l'abri des regards et l'embrasser était commun, c'était normal. Mais c'était avant. Matthew se mordait la lèvre inferieure et ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était un incident, c'est tout ? Ou une envie ? Un gros bordel, c'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il savait au plus profond de lui. Il y a deux ans, tu as choisi Gaia, et pas Dom. Maintenant c'est trop tard, c'était ta décision non ? Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux Matthew. Tu ne peux pas. Et s'il avait pardonné à Dom ? Peut-être que tout aurait été bien plus simple. Mais non, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas pardonner. C'est Dom qui avait fait la connerie, ce n'était pas lui. Alors pourquoi tout retombait sur lui encore ? Pourquoi ses putains de sentiments le faisaient souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas les effacer, ces sentiments ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas tourner la page du livre, et passer au prochain chapitre ? Pourquoi la page ne tourne pas ? Pourquoi le livre reste ouvert sur cette même page ? Matthew voulait s'en débarrasser, il voulait se débarrasser de ces sentiments, de cette page, de cette partie de l'histoire. Il voulait continuer le livre, il voulait avancer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, excuse moi. »

Il avait relevé la tête et ses yeux bleus avaient été tout de suite attirés par ces yeux verts en face de lui. Dominic ne disait rien, mais on pouvait lire de la colère, mais aussi tellement de tristesse dans son regard. En colère contre Matthew, en colère contre lui et tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce choix d'il y a deux ans, et ça, là, maintenant. Matthew faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui, Dominic était pris au piège dans son filet. Il était en colère contre Matthew, et en colère contre lui-même. Parce qu'après tout c'était de sa faute. Rien que de sa faute. Et il était triste. Triste d'avoir tout gâché et d'être seul. Triste de l'avoir perdu, son Matthew. Triste de le voir avec Gaia, triste de le voir s'épanouir, grâce à elle et non pas grâce à lui.

Tout était devenu noir, tellement sombre que Dominic s'était perdu. La lumière qui l'éclairait était partie. La lumière qui le guidait était morte. Cette lumière, c'était Matthew. Et depuis que Matthew l'avait regardé tristement, en lui expliquant qu'il avait rencontré Gaia, la lumière avait disparue. Et le chemin était redevenu noir. Dominic avançait tout de même, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas se tromper de route, mais il n'y avait plus de but, plus d'objectif à la fin du chemin. Il n'y avait plus que du doute et de la peur, de la tristesse et du désespoir qui l'attendait et l'accompagnait le long du chemin. Il re-concentra son attention sur le brun. Il ne dit rien, le regarda tristement et s'en alla, laissant Matthew seul.

Alors Matthew pris son carnet bleu et son stylo…

« It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

Yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

And I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode »

Il appela cette chanson Hysteria, il écrit également Time is running out, toujours inspiré de sa relation avec Dominic, et il les intégra dans l'album qu'ils allaient sortir dans peu de temps, Absolution.

2004, Glastonbury.

« Merci, merci beaucoup ! »

Matthew remerciait toutes ces personnes devant lui, qui criaient et continuaient à sauter, pourtant le concert était fini. C'était tellement beau, tellement énorme, ils avaient tellement bien joués, et les fans avaient été tellement à fond. Matthew décréta que c'était le meilleur concert de leur vie. Et il avait raison. Seulement, il n'était pas encore au courant…

Il avança vers les coulisses en compagnie de Dom, quand un des ingénieurs vint leur parler, un air nerveux sur le visage.

« Dominic, tu devrais, tu devrais aller à l'extérieur, il y a… Ton père qui… L'ambulance et… »

Dominic ne prit pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase, il le poussa et se précipita à l'extérieur, suivit de près par Matthew. Il y avait du monde, des ambulanciers et un corps sur un brancard. Dominic sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se rapprocha et vit la personne de plus près. Son père. Il s'effondra à côté de lui, posant sa main sur sa joue et serrant sa main encore chaude dans la sienne. Mais rien ne se passa, son père avait les yeux ouverts, mais ne regardait rien, et quand Dominic leva la tête et croisa le regard désolé de l'infirmier, les larmes se mirent à couler. Larmes de rages et de désespoir. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire, il n'y croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Le monde s'agitait, se bousculait autour de lui, essayant de voir la scène. Mais quoi ? Qu'y avait-il à voir ? Dominic n'avait même pas la force de les renvoyer balader. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur cet homme couché au sol. Sa main serra plus fort celle qui devenait de plus en plus froide, et les larmes continuaient de couler.

« Papa… »

Il serra les dents, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour ne pas pleurer trop fort. Mais la douleur était trop forte, et il éclata en sanglots. Son corps entier tremblait, ses yeux restaient fixés à ceux vide et froid de son père. Il n'entendait plus rien, et la seule chose qu'il voyait était ce corps sur ce brancard. Autour de lui, Matthew avait pris les choses en main et avait repoussés tout ces gens, qui étaient bien trop curieux à son goût. Mais Dominic ne voyait pas tout ça, et il s'en foutait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ses pensées restaient bloquées sur une seule chose. Le fait que son père soit mort. Les larmes coulaient encore, sa main serrait tellement celle de son père qu'elle était devenu toute blanche. Il tremblait, mais il ne savait plus si c'était parce qu'il avait froid où si c'était à cause de cette affreuse vérité qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Il s'était mis à genoux, et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, ne pouvant plus regarder une seconde de plus ce regard vide de toutes émotions. Il voulait crier et évacuer toute cette colère qui bouillonnait en lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait même plus la force de parler, même plus la force de se relever. Et les larmes coulaient, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Et la douleur était là, bien présente au fond de lui. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et Matt s'accroupit à ses côtés. Matthew lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien. Les ambulanciers avaient pris le brancard et l'emportait dans leur camion. Dom regardait le corps de son père s'éloigner un peu plus de lui, pour finalement rentrer dans cette ambulance blanche et vide. Il regardait la scène et ne faisait rien. Les larmes lui cachaient la vue et il voyait tout flou.

« Dom ! »

Matthew le secoua, le prenant par les épaules.

« Dom, aller, viens »

Matthew aida le blond à se relever, et passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Dominic se laissa faire, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Matthew avait lui aussi du mal à se contenir, et il essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Le père de Dom avait toujours apprécié Matthew, et vice-versa, ils s'entendaient très bien. Dominic se laissa guider n'entendant pas vraiment ce qu'on lui disait. Une lame venait de le transpercer, de transpercer son cœur.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son père ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Ce n'était pas juste. Crise cardiaque. Et voilà, plus rien. Il était mort. William Howard était mort.

C'était le jour de l'enterrement. Dominic avait mis un pantalon et une chemise noire. Il avait fait le trajet jusqu'à Teignmouth, en compagnie de Matthew. Gaia arrivait un peu plus tard, Christopher et Kelly arrivaient ensemble, et la famille de Dominic était déjà là-bas. Il arriva devant la maison de son enfance, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Billie apparut. Elle qui était d'habitude si souriante, était pâle et avait l'air triste. Elle s'approcha de Dom, lui lança un petit sourire qui était trop faux pour se laisser duper, et elle prit son frère dans ses bras. Elle ne pleura pas, malgré ses yeux qui brillaient. Sentir son grand-frère dans ses bras la réconfortait tellement déjà. Dominic avait toujours été très protecteur avec elle, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait si faible, et incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. Elle ne dit rien, pas même qu'il lui avait manqué, parce qu'ils ne se le disaient jamais. Ils le savaient, c'est tout.

Elle se détacha de lui et s'approcha de Matthew. Il la prit dans ses bras également un court instant, avant de lui sourire. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois de la maison, et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Les parents de Matthew était déjà là, et Paul également. Marilyn était assise à côté de la mère de Dominic, elles s'étaient pris la main. Marilyn l'écoutait parler, la regardant tristement, consciente que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était un cauchemar. Elle avait perdu son mari. Quand Dominic apparu dans la pièce, elles s'arrêtèrent de parler et la mère du blond se leva pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh Dominic… Ça va toi ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça maman. »

Elle lui lança un sourire triste.

« Oh, je tiens le coup, tu sais. »

Mais Dominic savait que sa mère mentait. Elle ne tenait pas le coup. Comment pourrait-elle ? Son mari venait de mourir. Qui donc pourrait supporter ça, et tenir le coup ? C'était trop dur. Dominic alla dire bonjour aux parents de Matthew et Paul. Matthew était heureux de revoir ses proches, cela faisait longtemps. Il aurait pourtant aimé les voir dans d'autres circonstances. Un par un les gens arrivaient, Christopher et Kelly, beaucoup de personnes que Matthew ne connaissait pas, des cousins éloignés de Dominic, des oncles et des tantes, des amis à sa famille. Gaia arriva finalement, elle embrassa Matthew et s'approcha du blond.

« Oh Dominic je suis tellement désolé pour toi… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra, fort. Dominic se laissa aller, même s'il avait été un peu surpris que Gaia soit si touché par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle était adorable, et Dominic ne le niait pas. Elle se détacha de lui et lui souri, pourtant tristement, et dans ses yeux, ont pouvait lire tellement de compassion, de la tristesse et de la peine, de la peine pour Dominic qu'elle avait appris à connaître et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Dominic ne lui en voulait presque plus, pour Matthew. Après tout elle n'y pouvait rien, et Matthew tenait à elle, cela se voyait. Dominic avait fini par ne s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

La pierre fut replacée sur la tombe, et le cercueil disparu. William Howard disparaissait pour toujours. La main de Dominic était attachée à celle de sa petite sœur, et il sentit celle-ci le serrer un peu plus. Il lança un petit coup d'œil à Billie et vit celle-ci s'essuyer les yeux. Alors il lâcha sa main et mit son bras autour de ses épaules, la serra contre lui. Elle qui tentait de ne pas pleurer éclata en sanglot. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Dominic la serra un peu plus fort. Mais sur ses propres joues les larmes s'étaient mise à couler. Encore. Il finit par prendre Billie complètement dans ses bras, et la main de Matthew se fit sentir sur son épaule. Il lança un petit regard au brun, qui le regardait sans rien dire. Tout le monde finit par partir, et alla chez la maison des Howard. Les gens parlaient, la plupart essayaient de faire sourire ceux qui souffraient le plus de la perte de William. L'atmosphère finit par se détendre et l'ambiance fut un peu plus gaie.

Dominic avait mal. Il avait tellement mal. Son père l'avait toujours soutenu, toujours, et voilà qu'on le lui arrachait. Il était dans sa chambre assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer, et ne fut même pas surpris quand Matthew vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Hey Dom, tu sais que tu n'es pas tout seul, on t'aidera à remonter la pente, je t'aiderai. Je suis là, j'te laisserai pas, t'y arrivera hein, t'y arrivera. Je suis sur que ton père est parti fier de toi. Il a vu que tu as réussi, et il en est fier, j'en suis sur. »

Dominic le regarda les yeux brillants, et Matthew posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule.

« T'y arrivera Dom, on y arrivera, ensemble. »

* * *

J'attends vos reviews !

Ave.


End file.
